Merry Christmas Samcedes
by Nevar12
Summary: Sam and mercedes spend a winter evening together
1. Chapter 1

She forces down surprise when she feels his fingers brush over her own. She isn't use to the contact, not use to anyone wanting her like this, least of all someone like Sam. His hand hovers above hers and when she does not take the opportunity to move pale fingers slide between her dark ones forming a gentle grasp. She holds her breath.

The two of them sit side by side on the floor of her livingroom. A moment that came about as the result of a surprising last minute invitation from her parents who had heard about Sam's holiday situation. In front of them the tv flickers images of frosty the snowman and the sound of some jolly song can be heard coming from the radio in a distant room but neither are paying much attention.

Mercedes would be lying if she said she wasn't happy that Sam had accepted the invitation but his presence did more than set her hormones into overdrive. Being around him had stirred up memories she had long since forced herself to forget and yet here they were coming back with a vengeance. For most of the day she had been able to keep her distance. The two had been kept busy with last minute preparations, dirty dishes and cleaning but with her parents snowed in at her aunts house and nothing more to clean she had been forced to sit and this was the closest they had been to one another in a long time.

He's so close to her now that she can feel the heat radiating through his thin shirt and smell the scent of industrial soap, axe and something uniquely Sam. Closing her eyes she allows herself to inhale the scent before the sound of his voice brings her back into the present."Cedes"?

The girl feels her face burn in response to Sam's nickname for her. "Yes"? She tries to keep her eyes focused on the ending movie but the feeling of a warm hand on her chin forces her to turn in the direction of the young man beside her. Leaning forward his lips press against hers and she melts

"Shane " she says suddenly as if trying more to remind herself then that man beside her of her present commitment. Sam doesn't respond to her words nor does he remove his hand. He looks her in the eye and ask her what he has been wondering since the day he returned."Do you love him"?

Mercedes doesn't speak. She knows that if she says something now it will only be the truth. A moment later she turns only to feel Sam's lips pressed against her own. It's too late now for her to think of anything else his free hands slides down the side of her neck and she melts


	2. Chapter 2

His arm slips around the length of her back and she moves in the direction of his gentle tug just before his lips leave hers. There is silence for a moment as Sam forces his movements to stop and Mercedes wonders briefly if she has failed some sort of test. "Tell me you love him and I will stop" he says suddenly. At this Mercedes allows her eyes to meet Sam's.

Her mouth opens for a moment. "I...". She swallows as her throat holds the words hostage. "I... don't know" she finally confesses opting for a half truth rather than a lie. Sam knows her. She shouldn't have doubted this because before she has time to say anything more his lips are on her again. She sighs as his hand finds its way to the hem of her sweater slipping beneath the fabric. He inches up the material slowly reveling in the nostalgia that her body brings to him. Sam knows she wont tell him that she loves Shane just as he couldn't tell her he was in love with anyone else. Neither one of them were good liars.

He tugs again and the sweater pulls over her head. As if on que the woman's hands move to hide her body but he takes a hold of them keeping the two down with one hand as he wags the finger of his other. "No Cedes, not with me".

She is the one to kiss him this time. Her lips hungrily seeking out his own as his hands massaged the curve of her breast. She want's to feel guilty as he separates from her long enough to remove his own shirt. She wants to feel some sort of regret when she feels herself slide down beneath him and she want to feel some sort of shame as he slides the clothing off her lower torso but can not. Despite herself she wants this moment as much as he does and does not keep the man from pushing inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

To Mercedes being with Sam was like living out every young love fantasy she had ever had. He was gentle with her but with a subtle confidence that did not have her doubting his control over the moment.

Lifting her hips the woman met Sam's thrust with movements of her own. Slipping dark arms around his neck she pulled him close as his lips found their way to her ear taking the soft lobe between them. Mercedes moaned as she felt herself tighten around him with the onset of an orgasm. "Sam" she whimpered. It was all he had to hear.

Finding his release the man fell beside his love as his hand sought out the curve of her hips. It didn't feel cheap to Mercedes and looking into his eyes afterwards did not feel awkward as it had been the first time her boyfriend had even kissed her.

By Monday she would have to tell Shane the truth. That she had made a mistake of pretending her past was something she could cover up with a relationship, that she never got over Sam and although she would not say this hoped she never would, but by then...she would be ready.

The End


End file.
